The Park
by LeVeL-27
Summary: mainly a Mylar Molly family fic, a new threat, and some new heroes. a series
1. Chapter 1

The Park

Gabriel leaned back on the bench and let the breeze play with his hair. It was hot that day and he was regretting even putting a tee shirt and jeans on. He felt even more sorry for Mohinder, who had a long sleeve button up shirt on. Sweat was dripping down his dark forehead and he was fanning himself. He heard Molly from across the park playing with some little girl. He made sure he always kept one ear one her, she had a knack for getting into trouble, and it made Mohinder a little less tense. He turned to Mohinder, threw an arm around him and scooted closer. Mohinder just laid his head on Gabriel's shoulder, and sighed in relief as Gabriel's body temperature dropped rapidly, it was like leaning on an ice cube.

"Thank you" Mohinder sighed and tried to get a little closer.

"You looked like you needed it. You had pit stains," Gabriel teased as he wrapped his arm tighter. He was rewarded with a light slap on his chest and Mohinder's chuckle reverberating his eardrums. He sighed and relaxed, and then suddenly caught a few words of someone's conversation.

"…Look at them, flaunting it in front of our children…what if they're perverts or something"

He looked around the park and noticed two overweight women staring at him and Mohinder, and gossiping about them. He shot the two of them his meanest glare and they jumped out of their skin, mostly because they were on the other side of the jungle gym with screaming children in between. They quickly turned away and started commenting on the length of that skinny blonde mother's skirt. He chuckled earning a questioning look from Mohinder.

"Some fat chicks were whispering about us so I scared them" he shrugged. Mohinder smiled up at Gabriel and Gabriel's heart fluttered.

" Thank you for coming to the park with us Gabe" Mohinder said. He was the only one who could call him Gabe, and maybe Molly, and he knew it.

"Well it's either here or in the watch shop" Gabriel shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, He really loved coming to the park with them.

Suddenly, he heard Molly scream, but it was muffled and he only barely heard it. He tensed and sat straight up, looking frantically for Molly. Mohinder took one look at Gabriel and knew what happened, and imitated Gabriel's frantic search. Gabriel saw her and her friend being dragged into a van across the park.

Gabriel leapt out of his bench and sprinted as fast as he could across the park. His chest felt tight and he could hardly breath, he didn't even think about using his powers, he was so panicked. Mohinder was right behind him, shouting at the men, who were trying to wrestle Molly into the car. Gabriel momentarily filled with pride as Molly fought them, scratching and biting wherever she could. That didn't last long, replace by fury as one of them smacked her little head. That shocked her long enough for them to toss her in with her friend and slam the door. They jumped in and started the car and Gabriel put on one last desperate attempt to reach the van, but it sped off before he could reach them.

"No!!! Molly!!" He screamed desperately. He felt like there was a hole in his heart as he watched the speeding car slowly disappear down the street.

"Gabriel, your powers" Mohinder screamed. It took Gabriel a minute to register what he meant, and he berated himself for not thinking of it. Immediately he stopped the speeding van and sent it back their way. He was careful not to hurt the girls inside, but didn't hesitate to jostle around the two men in the front seat. he stopped the van right in front of him and opened the backdoor, letting the girls out.

He watched as Molly jumped out and ran at Mohinder screaming "Daddy". As Mohinder picked her up and exchange their "I love you"s, Gabriel tore open the front door and glared down at the men. They were both unconscious, but the driver was waking up.

Eric woke up with his face in the air bag, his face felt damp. He felt something sliding around him, but before he could move he was pulled against the back of his seat. He looked around frantically, still feeling the slithering sensation. He saw a man standing there, staring at him. He was tall and thin, his tee shirt hanging off of his lanky form. His hair was cut short and was dark and wind-blown. His face was a terrifying, eyes blazing with fury, glasses askew.

Eric looked down and saw his seatbelt snaking around him, and before he could say anything, it wrapped around his neck and tightened. His air cut off and he stared at the stranger, mouthing for help. He leaned in and reached for his friend beside him and grabbed his hand. Instead of being pulled out, his friend's body rippled and collapsed into a pool on the van floor. If he could scream he would have, he was blacking out. His arms were tight against his sides He looked back at the man, and tried to choke out anything. The man just stood there as Eric slowly stopped twitching.

"Gabriel" shouted Molly

Gabriel broke out of his trance and stared at the scene in front of him. The smell coming out of the van was sickening, a mix of vomit, urine and the man he just liquefied. He remembered the look on the man's face as his friend turned into a sloppy sticky mess. Gabriel couldn't move, he was going to vomit.

"Gabriel?" shouted Molly again

He looked around at Molly's worried little face and forgot all about his guilt. He hurried over to her and hugged her little frame. She clung to his tee shirt and buried her face in his shoulder. There were tears in his eyes as he squeezed her as tightly as he could without suffocating her. He didn't care who it was; he would do it again to anyone who tried to touch her. He opened his eyes and saw Mohinder looking up at him in pure gratitude and happiness. He smiled at him and him and molly let go of each other. She smiled up at him

"I knew you would save me daddy," she said to him, and his heart soared. He was too choked up to say anything, so he opted to kissing her on the forehead and grinning.

"Well I think you've had enough excitement today, lets get you some ice-cream" Mohinder told Molly. Her face lit up and Gabriel carried molly to the ice cream parlor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bubblegum please" Molly chirped to the girl behind the counter. The gothic teenager couldn't help but smile at Molly and was sure to scoop as much ice cream as possible into the cone before handing it to her with a wink.

"Thank you" Molly exclaimed staring at the gummy worm sitting on top of her ice cream, the girl just smiled and looked expectantly at Gabriel.

"One vanilla and one chocolate please" he said and reached for his wallet and fished out coins and bills, hoping desperately he had exact change, he needed to get rid of all the loose change. He placed the money on the counter and pushed it to the far side. The girl lazily scooped them into the cones and handed them to Gabriel. He gave Mohinder his chocolate and took his vanilla and turned to leave.

"Oi! I need 25 more cents." she called. Gabriel turned around surprised; he had though he got it all

"I'm sorry, I though I had exact change" he smiled and pulled the coins out of his pocket: All he had were dimes. He sighed in irritation and handed her the dimes.

"Keep the change" he said and she gave him a sarcastic smile and put the money in her till. Gabriel walked to molly and Mohinder wondering why she seemed so peeved, then realizing she must have thought that he was irritated with her, not the coins. _Too late now_ he thought and looked at molly, who had ice cream dripping down her chin.

"Shall we go sit at a table?" Mohinder asked Gabriel

"Can we sit in here, its cooler" Molly chirped. Gabriel smiled and headed for a table, Mohinder and Molly in tow. He pulled out a chair for Molly, and she grinned and jumped on. He sat in the chair between her and Mohinder. He grabbed a couple of napkins out of the dispenser and wiped her face with them, while she kept trying to eat the rapidly melting ice cream. Gabriel noticed how fast his and Mohinder's were melting too, so he quickly cooled the air around the ice creams.

"Who was you're friend Molly?" Mohinder asked pleasantly

"Her name's Marie. She goes to my school. She was showing me her ability" she said absently, concentrating on the ice cream. Gabriel and Mohinder exchanged frightened glances

"Molly sweetie, what do you mean 'ability" Mohinder asked carefully

"She's special. She can make grass grow," she said excitedly. "And she made me a rose, but it got lost when those bad men grabbed us"

"Do you know why they did?" Gabriel asked

"No." she said simply and started nibbling on her cone now that the ice cream was gone. Gabriel looked at Mohinder and gave him a look that clearly said "what now"

"Do you know where she lives Molly?" Mohinder asked

"Yep, can we go see her daddy, I want to see if she's okay!" she said and grabbed some napkins for her face.

" Let me and Gabriel finish our ice cream first Hun" he said and smiled

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel didn't even have to look very hard for the house she was talking about. They had a garden in the front, on either side of the sidewalk leading up to the house, and it was absolutely gorgeous. Roses were planted right in the middle, one of almost every color. A willow tree hung over a patch of daisy's and beside a bird feeder, there were beautiful purple flowers that Gabriel didn't even recognize. The windowsills were full of exotic looking flowers that twined around the vine trees creeping up the house. Gabriel felt like he was in heaven

"Isn't it pretty Daddy" Molly called as she jumped out of the car and started smelling the lily's closest to her. Gabriel got out and walked toward Molly, Mohinder close behind. Neither of them wanted to be even a few feet away from her. She looked up and smiled at them and ran to the door, her foster parents not too far behind. She rang the doorbell and waited, her hands behind her back and humming "sugar pie honey bunch", a tune Gabriel introduced her to.

A few moments later the door opened and a young woman was standing there. Her long black hair was pulled back into a bun and her bangs were left dangling in front of her green eyes. She stared down her long nose at them, holding a ladle in her right hand threateningly and her left was still holding the doorknob. She was tall, easily as tall as Gabriel, and had a long black trench coat on, even though it was unbearably hot. She wore long black boots and jean shorts on her long legs. She was very pale, and looked like she never got out. She wasn't stunning, but she had a hard kind of beauty, one you had to look for. The minute she saw Molly her expression changed into one of adoration and set down her weapon.

"Molly! Amoureux" she exclaimed and bent down to hug her.

"Emilie!" molly cried and threw her arms around her. Emilie picked her up and looked a little more kindly at Mohinder and Gabriel.

"Hello, you must be her parents" she said with a smile and a deep French accent.

"Yes, I'm Mohinder Suresh and this is Gabriel Gray" Mohinder said Politely.

"Well come in, please, I'll make some tea" she said warmly and carried Molly into the house. Gabriel followed her; he had no choice, seeing as she just kidnapped Molly. The minute he stepped through the door he sighed. The air conditioning was on full blast, and the house smelled divine. He looked around at all the mismatched furniture and was shocked at the contrast between the inside and outside of the house. The nice thing about the house was that it was neat and organized, and nothing looked out of place, except the furniture. He and Mohinder sat down on the couch across from the chair Emilie placed Molly in. Emilie walked to the kitchen and started bustling with the pots and pans. She came back in with a plate of cookies and set them down on the coffee table and sat down on the unoccupied couch.

"So what brings you to my neighborhood. I understand you live far from here.," she said, taking a cookie

"Well actually, its not very far at all. Just a few blocks" Gabriel said, staring into her eyes. There was something very wrong with her, her genetic flaw was huge, and He was itching to fix it.

"Oh. Well I guess for Molly's tiny legs, it's a lot way" she teased and Molly giggled.

"We actually wanted to talk to you about Marie" Mohinder said, munching on a cookie. Emilie's heart skipped a beat, and before now, Gabriel hadn't noticed how fast her heartbeat was, it was almost double the regular speed, and he noticed she didn't breath as much. Her breaths were longer and slower than most people's.

"What for?" she asked suspiciously

"We understand that she has a strange ability" Mohinder started, and then stopped at the look on Emilie's face. She looked frightened, like a trapped animal

"We don't want to hurt her," Gabriel said quickly" we would just like to see what she can do, you're daughter's very special"

"She isn't my daughter, she's my sister" she shot, thought a moment, then sighed and got up and walked to the back of the house. They heard her shouting up the stairs in French, and then the pitter-patter of little feet coming down the stairs. Emilie said something to Marie in French and led her into the living room.

"Molly!" shouted the little girl and rushed to her. She stopped when she saw Gabriel and Mohinder. Her face broke into a huge grin and she ran at them and threw herself at them. Gabriel was a little surprised, but then remembered that he saved her as well as Molly. He looked up at Emilie, who looked torn between shock and anger, and quickly ended the hug and Mohinder allowed her to sit on his lap. Emilie opened her mouth to berate him but Marie interrupted her.

"Emilie, ils sont ceux qui m'ont sauvé de ces mauvais hommes" she cried. Emilie looked at her, confused.

"Quels mauvais hommes?"

"Ils ont mis moi et le molly dans un fourgon, mais les parents du molly's m'ont sauvé" Marie said. Emilie looked at Mohinder

"You saved her from men in a van?" she said skeptically.

"Yes, that's also what we wanted to talk to her about, we want to know if she knows who they were." He said cautiously

"I didn't know them. They were mean, they hit Molly and crushed my _marguerite"_

Emilie sat back down on the couch and sighed.

"I know this is a bit much, but we need to see what your sister can do" Gabriel said gently. He was concerned; her heartbeat was even faster than before, he thought it was going to burst.

"If she wants to, I cant stop her." She said quietly and leaned back. "Montrez aux hommes vos capacités Marie"

Marie looked thrilled and jumped off of Mohinder's lap and ran to the closet, grabbed a flower pot and seeds and ran back and placed them on the table. The pot was already filled with dirt; Marie placed a seed on the dirt and pushed down. The seed sank down into the moist soil and Marie took her hand out of the pot and placed it on the dirt. For a moment, nothing happened, but then Gabriel noticed the dirt shifting, a thin green bud emerged and slowly grew in width and length. A bud grew at the top and slowly opened revealing beautiful pink petals.

"How's that?" Marie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Emilie studied the two men's face as they watched Marie grow the plant. Mr. Suresh was smiling; Mr. Gray was staring intensely at the plant. They smelled the same, but a little different. They both smelled like chai tea and jasmine, but Suresh smelled a little spicier, and Gray smelled like guilt. They were sitting side by side, holding hands, and Suresh was leaning against Gray slightly. Gray smelled a little scared, which puzzled her; Marie's ability wasn't that dangerous. She knew he was a little suspicious of her, a few minutes after he came in his smell changed from relaxed to tense and he started staring at her.

"I'm not letting you take her." Emilie told them.

"What do you mean?" Suresh asked, tearing his eyes away from the plant

"You're going to take her and do tests aren't you," she said, giving them her most dangerous glare. Gray didn't seem impressed, but Suresh looked a little concerned

"We aren't going to take her away, but I would like to do a couple tests" Suresh said calmly. Emilie was still glaring fiercely at him

"They won't hurt" Suresh continued, "I just want to see the extent of her abilities"

Emilie considered this, he didn't smell like he was lying, but Grey was still looking at her funny.

"I want to be there" she said simply.

"Of course" Suresh said, satisfied with Emilie's response

" Do you have an ability?" Gray asked casually. Emilie raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. He nodded and looked expectantly at Suresh.

"Can you show me more Marie?" Suresh asked, taking Gray's hint.

"It works better outside, these more plants." She chirped, happy to show off.

" We have to go pick up your sister from work anyway, get your sandal's" Emilie sighed getting up from the couch. Marie ran to the back of the house and came back with her sandals. Emilie looked at Gray and Suresh expectantly and they both got up and followed Marie out of the house. Emilie flashed molly a quick grin and locked the door after them both


	5. Chapter 5

Emilie walked behind Marie and Molly, trying to catch what the two men were saying. They were walking through central park; down a pathway that Emilie was sure no one was coming down or had been down. It was much too hot outside for her, she wished she could take off her trench coat, or at least be a different color. She felt like she was going to faint, she couldn't even take off her boots. Gray and Suresh were a ways behind her and she could barely make out what they were saying. She could hear Gray mumbling but she could only make out a couple words, and she couldn't hear Suresh at all. She knew they were talking about her and Marie though. Suddenly Marie stopped and turned around and smiled at all of them.

"This is a good place," Marie said. Emilie looked around at the huge trees surrounding the area and all the wildflowers scattered around. The trees hid the sun and the wind was cool; Emilie knew that Marie picked this spot for Emilie. Emilie smiled at her and positioned herself on a rock. She looked at the two men, who were still intimately linked; she could smell the lust coming off of Suresh. It made her a bit uncomfortable. She had never been around an openly gay couple, and while she wasn't against gay couples, she was still a little uneasy.

"Alright, now, what exactly is it you can do" Suresh said kindly, crouching down to meet her eye level.

"I can talk to them, and make them better, and they listen to me when I ask them stuff." She said excitedly.

"Can you show me please" he asked. She nodded, and slipped out of her sandals and ran to the nearest tree and placed her hand on the trunk. After a moment the branches were twisting and moving about. It took a moment to realize, but Emilie saw that the tree was growing even taller. She was worried someone would see and come over, but Marie stopped and looked at Suresh, looking deeply proud of herself.

Suresh looked amazed and started firing a bunch of questions at her. Emilie didn't see any harm in this so she laid back on the rock. Both Molly and Gray looked a little bored, so they walked around together. Molly started making daisy crowns for herself and Gray, and Gray smiled and leaned against Emilie's rock. After Molly was done making his he bent down and let her put it on his head? She giggled and started to work on hers. Emilie giggled at the sight of this slightly imposing man with a little daisy chain on his head. He turned and flashed her a sheepish grin and adjusted it so it looked a little less ridiculous

"Do you want one Emilie?" Molly called.

"I would love one amoureux" Emilie called back hesitantly. She didn't want to hurt Molly's feelings, but she didn't want to look ridiculous. Molly climbed the rock and placed the daisy chain on Emilie's head, and the other on her own. Gray picked Molly up and kissed her forehead

"Thank you for the crown" he said. "Should we give Dad one?" he asked. She laughed and let him carry her over to Mohinder. Emilie watched as she took her own off and dropped it onto Mohinder's head. He was surprised at first, focusing on watching Marie coax a patch of grass to tangle themselves around her feet. He looked up and caught a glimpse of the flower crown tangled in his thick hair. Marie laughed at the crown on Gabriel's head. Mohinder smiled and gave them both a quick peck.

Emilie realized that they had been here a while and looked at her watch. Her sister was going to be off work any minute. She got up from her rock and walked over to them

"Marie we have to go pick up Isabelle" she said picking up her sandals and handing them to her. She reluctantly let the grass slide away from her feet and put her sandals on. She caught the disappointed look on Mohinder's face and smiled.

"We can come back later, we just promise we would pick her up." She said

" Thank you, I appreciate this" he said

"Its fine" she said and started walking along the path again. She instantly regretted it as the sun hit her again. She fell along with Molly and Marie as they came up to the side of the street. She saw the Ice Cream parlor where Isabelle worked and sighed in relief. They were almost there.

Her heart stopped as a white van screeched to a stop along side her and the two girls. She stopped in between the girls and the van. The doors opened and two burly men got out and pointed a gun at Emilie. She just stood there glaring into the barrel of the gun. Her heart was going faster than usual and it was taking her all of her willpower to keep her here. Her instincts were telling her to run, but she made herself stay.

She saw Gabriel and Mohinder run at them, and tried to tell them to stop, but before she could, she heard two gunshots, and felt hot metal cut into her chest. She could smell the gunpowder, her blood and everyone's fear, and it was making her nauseous. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the shooter flying over the van.

Mohinder's heart stopped as he saw a van similar to the one that morning pull up beside the girls. He and Gabriel immediately ran at the car, Emilie stopped in front of molly and Marie and pushed them behind her. the men pulled out a gun and that only made Gabriel and him run faster. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by two loud cracks. She looked down at her chest and stumbled. Mohinder reached her in time to catch her, while Gabriel threw the shooter against a far building. Mohinder watched, horrified as Gabriel froze the drivers face. It took a whole minute for the twitching to stop. The most horrifying part of the whole thing was the look on Gabriel's face. it didn't even look like Gabriel anymore, and for one petrifying moment it looked like Sylar

"Daddy" shouted Molly, and before Mohinder could do anything, Molly ran at Gabriel and hugged him tightly round his legs. Gabriel flinched and looked down at molly. He picked her up and hugged her tightly, looking relieved. Marie's shouts drew Mohinder's attention back to Emilie. There were dark crimson patches on her shoulder and her side; she wasn't dead yet, but they had to get her to a hospital. Her back felt strange, a little cushiony through the leather.

"Gabe, Call 911" Mohinder shouted. Gabriel fumbled for his cell phone in his pocket, but was distracted by a new voice.

It was the Goth girl that served them ice cream. She ran at Mohinder and grabbed Emilie gently out of his arms, yelling at her in French. She looked at Gabriel and the cell phone.

"No, we have to get her to the vet" she cried


	6. Chapter 6

Mikhail sighed as he helped the pregnant cat into her cage, taking care not to jostle her, relieved that he didn't have to do any operating that day. He closed the latch as she got comfortable and fell asleep. He grinned and walked to the sink, pleased she was healthy. He looked in the mirror above the sink and scowled. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and there were bags under his hazel eyes. His glasses were sliding down his long crooked nose, and he pushed them up. He pulled his long ginger hair out of the ponytail, wet his hands, and redid it.

He started washing his hands when he heard a commotion in the waiting room. Before he could go see what the problem was, Isabelle came hurtling through the door, followed by a very tall, heavy browed man, carrying an unconscious Emilie. His heart sank when he saw dark grey her tank top splattered with blood.

"Mikhail, she got shot, you have to help" Isabelle demanded, taking the cat's cage off of his operating table and placing it hurriedly in the corner. The man hurried over and gently placed her on the table. Mikhail panicked as her coat slipped off of her shoulder, and hurried over to readjust it. He sighed as he slid it up her arm, certain the man hadn't seen anything. The man looked at him strangely and made a move to unzip her boots. Both Isabelle and Mikhail shouted and grabbed his arm. He jumped and gave them both a confused look.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave" Mikhail said with a thick Canadian accent " Both of you" turning his gaze to Isabelle. She opened her mouth to protest but he interrupted her.

"I can't have you in here looking over my shoulder, Isabelle" he shot as he got out some cloths and pressed down on Emilie wounds. Isabelle looked like she was going to fight him on it, but Emilie gave a very wet, gurgling cough and seized up. Isabelle tensed waited a moment, then left hesitantly. The man quickly followed her out of the room, closing the door behind him. Mikhail took off her coat and quickly got to work.

Gabriel sat in the waiting room with Mohinder and the girls, staring at his hands. They were smeared with Emilie's blood; some had gotten on him as he had brought her in. he had tried to wipe the blood on his pants, but it wouldn't come off. He was left with bright red streaks on his hands. He was afraid, he had the feeling again, after he killed the two men, like he didn't want to stop. He hadn't felt like that since Sylar, and he didn't think he could control it anymore. It was a good feeling, like a high. He felt so powerful, most people kill themselves chasing this kind of high, Gabriel had it for free. Every time he killed someone, he almost went overboard. If it hadn't been for Molly both times, Gabriel was sure Sylar would've come back.

Marie sniffled beside him and he looked up. Marie and Molly were sitting side by side, huddled together. Isabelle was at the far end of the room, looking from the door to the clock every few minutes. Her heart was pounding, ringing in Gabriel's ears, drowning out what was going on in the vet room. Mohinder was beside him, his hand on his knee. They both felt like they were intruding, it was a bit uncomfortable. The receptionist kept shooting Isabelle dirty looks; she had bruised his cheek pushing him out of the way.

Gabriel was certain that there was something wrong with Emilie, other than the bullets in her chest. Her back felt strange, and there was probably something under those boots too. The Vet almost had a heart attack when her coat slipped, and they both didn't want him seeing her feet. He hated being out of the loop.

He checked the clock and his stomach gave a lurch. They had been here for about an hour and a half and there was still no sign of her being all right. He looked around the waiting room, and felt a little relieved. There were only two other people here, a mother and child, who, according to their conversation, were waiting for their pregnant cat Muffin. He wrinkled his nose at the name "Muffin". He hated how common that name was for cats. He didn't understand how the name was still so popular.

"We should probably call Bennet, Gabriel, he'll want to know about this" Mohinder said quietly. Gabriel noticeably flinched at the name. That man was probably the only person who completely terrified Gabriel. It was mostly his persona, and maybe his glasses. He didn't understand why the man didn't just get contacts. It didn't help that Gabriel had tried to kill almost all his family. Gabriel gave a tiny nod and fished the cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Mohinder. He listened lazily as Mohinder explained the situation to Bennet, and agreed on a meeting place. He snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Gabriel

"We're meeting at Kirby plaza. Claire, Peter and Matt are coming also." Mohinder said gently. Gabriel sighed; he hated seeing them all, he filled with guilt whenever he saw them.

"What time?" Gabriel asked loudly

"They'll be there all day, so we have time to wait for Emilie"

Just then the door opened and "Mikhail" stepped out, looked at Isabelle, and grinned. Isabelle's worried face melted away, turning into a look of pure delight as she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. Marie jumped down and joined her sister.

"She'll be okay, just make sure she doesn't do too much of anything. She needs to relax. " He said as he stroked the girls hair. Isabelle was sobbing tears of relief into his shoulder.

Gabriel and Mohinder got up from their seats and made their way to the doctor. Mikhail smiled and held out his free hand for them to shake.

"Hi there, I'm Dr. Mikhail Kotova" he said with a lopsided grin.

"I'm Gabriel Gray and this is Mohinder Suresh" Gabriel said shaking his hand

"Pleasure" Mohinder said warmly, shaking his hand as well "How is she"

"She's stable, but its best not to put too much stress on her, it'll open her wounds"

"Alright, well we should go get the car." Gabriel said. They had driven the thug's car there, and they had no desire to get back in there. It smelled terrible, like beer and cigarettes.

"You can take my car" Mikhail said "Emilie usually takes it when she has errands to run. And it looks like you'll need it, eh?" before Gabriel could decline Isabelle piped up

"Thanks Mikhail, we'll bring it back" she headed to the back room, and emerged a few minutes later carrying an unconscious Emilie. Gabriel wasn't surprised she could carry Emilie. When he carried her in, she felt as light as Molly; it just looked a little awkward for Isabelle. He sighed and gently took Emilie from Isabelle, who was a little hesitant, but gave in and helped her into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel hated station wagons. They were all right for small families or if you needed a lot of trunk space, but otherwise, they had no purpose, and he had no idea why a vet would need one. He and Mohinder were in the front seat trying to navigate them to an area where they could properly find the Kirby plaza. He hoped the cops didn't notice the seatbelt to people ratio in the car because he really didn't need a ticket right now, on top of everything. Isabelle was supporting a still unconscious Emilie; who seemed to be dreaming, occasionally muttering nonsense like "Martin Short" and "Oompa Loompas", which was amusing the two little ones on the other side of them to no end. Marie had rescued a "Where's Waldo" book, in which the girls were currently immersed in. Gabriel looked in the review mirror at Isabelle, who was looking pensive.

"Isabelle, do you mind me asking you a few questions" Mohinder asked, shifting around so he had a better view, if somewhat uncomfortable, of Isabelle and Emilie. Isabelle looked at him tensely and seemed to study him. After a while she gave a curt nod, indicating for him to start quickly.

"Well, I was wondering…why does your sister wear that trench coat" he asked carefully. Gabriel had all of his attention on this conversation now, keeping an ear on her heartbeat. Sure enough it started pounding like mad before she even spoke.

"She has…really bad burns, and she's really shy about it" she said nervously

"How did she get them?"

"She was trying to save our mum…she died in the fire," she said simply. Gabriel noticed a change in her heartbeat. At least one part of that sentence was true, he was guessing, and it was probably the part about their mother, because there was more than burns here

"And her big black boots?" Gabriel said

" More burns" she shot up at him. Before he got the chance to ask her about the whole "Vet" issue, she ignored him completely as Emilie started to wake-up

Emilie woke up with her head in an awkward place; she felt a little sick as well. The first thing she registered was that it smelled strongly like Mikhail, and Isabelle. She frowned and opened her eyes hesitantly, regretting it instantly when the bright sunlight hit her eye dead on, shutting her eyes quickly. She heard Isabelle tell the two that she was woken up and Isabelle started making a fuss over her. She opened her eyes again and saw Isabelle, Molly, and Marie crammed in the backseat of Mikhail's station wagon, Gabriel driving, and Mohinder in the passenger's seat. She moaned in pain as she tried to scoot away from the sharp thing jabbing into her back. It was packed in the backseat and she could barely move, and on top of that, her shoulder and side really hurt.

"Emilie are you alright," Isabelle asked quietly

"Don't tell the Egyptians" Emilie murmured, rubbing her eyes. She froze as she realized what she just said and frowned, trying to figure out what she meant by it. Gabriel almost had a fit laughing, and almost swerved into oncoming traffic. That scaring him enough to shut up, but he kept giggling along the way. Her face turned red, she though that was only loud enough for Isabelle, who looked like she was going to explode from laughing.

Emilie sighed and tried to stretch, and seized up abruptly as the dull ache in her shoulder and side turned into a scorching agony. She gasped in pain as she tried to curl up in the fetal position, but couldn't as the seatbelt got in her way.

"Why are we in Mikhail's car?" she moaned. She didn't mind that they might have stolen it, because Mikhail's smell relaxed her and made her feel at home, and she still hadn't forgiven him for saying that the "Breakfast Club" was a stupid movie. They had gotten into another stupid fight about that, and she hated him at the moment.

"He lent it to us" Isabelle said, rubbing her back

"Why, we're fighting" Emilie said puzzled. She had a foggy recollection of a ginger haired shadow and a lot of panicked yelling

"Um… you got shot, he had to help" Isabelle said awkwardly, playing with a loose thread on her shirt. Emilie's heart sank as she remembered the bullets, and the screaming. Her heart sank even further as she realized that Molly and Marie witnessed it, and that Isabelle had to try and take charge, she was only 17. When the though occurred to her that Gabriel and Mohinder had seen her without her coat, she almost passed out. She looked at Isabelle wide-eyed, tugged on her jacket and motioned to Mohinder and Gabriel. Getting the hint, Isabelle shook her head quickly.

"Are you alright" Mohinder called back. Emilie looked up at him and nodded quickly, then leaned back, and looked out the window.

"Where are we going?" Emilie asked loudly, realizing that she recognized none of the buildings flying past her.

"Kirby plaza" Mohinder called back "we're meeting some people there to see if we can figure out who the men are that shot you"

Emilie frowned and nodded. She was a little anxious to meet whoever knew these two characters, but saw that she had no choice and tried to relax. She could feel herself getting better, and hoped she wouldn't be this helpless for too long.

The station wagon parked a few moments later and Molly and Marie jumped out of the car, giving all of the older ones a slight heart attack. Isabelle jumped out and grabbed their hands, holding them tightly and shifting her gaze around. Emilie scooted down the seat stealing a glance at the couple in the front seat. Gabriel looked more anxious than her, and smelled more too. Mohinder gave his hand a quick squeeze and leaned over for a quick kiss, than slid out. Emilie and Gabriel followed, and they all walked cautiously around, keeping their eyes peeled for horn rimmed glasses and large white vans


	8. Chapter 8

Noah glanced around the plaza for Mohinder and Sylar, keeping Claire and Matt close, hand poised for his gun. Claire was playing with her ice cream, and chatting lazily with Peter, who also had a small cup of ice cream. Matt was standing very close to him, hands in his pockets, glaring at some of the people around. He almost had control over his abilities, he could block a fair amount out, but every once in a while a thought or two would trickle in and frustrate him to no end.

Peter was doing very well considering it had been 6 months after he exploded. His brother was still in the hospital, but he was going to be fine, he would only be left with a few scars on his face, hands and arms. They had just gotten back from visiting him and that always-cheered Peter up, that and hanging out with Claire.

Her maturity was what kept him grounded, he was still a little flighty, and they were all glad that he hadn't changed too much since the bomb. Peter still couldn't use his powers all together, but he was getting better. He accidentally used the telekinesis and invisibility the other day, while playing basketball with Matt. It only lasted a second though because he was too surprised.

Noah sighed and sipped his coffee, frustrated with the circumstances. Apparently there was some kind of gang imitating Primatech. He knew it wasn't Primatech because Primatech was much more sophisticated and subtle about kidnapping people. They wouldn't lower themselves to send a van full of morons to kidnap little girls. He had been racking his brain to figure out who would do this, besides Primatech, and the only name he drew was Linderman, but he was dead.

Matt nudged him with his elbow and gestured to the other side of the plaza. There he could see Mohinder and Sylar wandering around, holding hands. He didn't know what Mohinder was thinking, letting him near Molly. He knew Sylar said he'd changed, but come on. How thick do you have to be to believe that? The gay issue, he couldn't really comment on without looking like a hypocrite. He had spent the 6 months trying not to think about Matt in that way, more so because Matt would know right away. Sylar saw them and steered Mohinder their way, three strange girls following them.

Claire's heart dropped as she saw Sylar stalking toward them and scooted closer to Peter. No matter how many times Mohinder told her that Sylar was harmless, she couldn't forget Jackie, or Ted, or Peter. She wanted to feel comfortable around him, but had to fight the urge to run every time they saw each other. She knew that Sylar was feeling guilty, but frankly, she didn't care, he should feel guilty. Mohinder was holding his hand, and looking a bit anxious. Molly was on his other hand, and as usual, Claire felt her stomach flip-flopped with relief, glad that Sylar hadn't gotten to her. She frowned as she saw three people following them that she didn't recognize.

The tallest had black hair pulled into a loose ponytail, her bangs hanging in front of her dark green eyes. She was wearing a long black trench coat over her grey tank top that was stained a dark rusty brown in some areas. She was wearing shorts, and boots that reached her knees. She was walking a little tensely and looked like she was in some pain. She was carrying a young girl about Molly's age, with bright blonde, curly hair, and big grey-green eyes. Her nose was small and upturned, very different from the other two women's noses. The third looked angry with everyone. You could tell her eyebrows were drawn on; she had probably shaved them off. Her eyes were a dark grey, highlighted by the dark purple eye shadow she wore and the thick eyeliner. Her nose ring shimmered in the bright sun; her nose was short and straight. Her hair looked like it was dyed black; you could see her blonde roots a little. It was pulled into a ponytail and her bangs were pulled out of her face with a hair clip. She wore a thick black necklace around her long neck. She was wearing a mesh shirt over a black belly shirt, and black pants. She had her arm around the tall ones waist, apparently supporting her a little.

"Hello Everyone" Mohinder said, trying to look cheerful, for Molly's sake. Molly noticed Claire and broke off from Mohinder and ran at her. Claire knelt down and let Molly give her a running jump/hug. Claire picked her up and gave her a bear hug. Reluctantly she put Molly down and smiled at Mohinder, and hesitantly gave Sylar a hesitant smile. He smiled right back at her, pleased at the positive attention. Noah, Peter, and Matt didn't try to reassure Sylar, they just glared at him. Mohinder noticed this and decided to introduce the three girls behind him.

"This is Isabelle, Emilie, And Marie," he said pointing at each of them. Isabelle and Emilie offered their hands to shake and took turns being introduced. After all that was out of the way, they were all business. Her dad and Mohinder got into a heated discussion about the kidnapping situation, leaving little room for anyone else to step in. Sylar was distracted anyway, keeping one arm around molly, and kept scanning the crowds. Peter was watching Sylar carefully; Matt was looking at Emilie strangely, Emilie and her sister's talking amongst themselves, and Claire was just eating her ice cream thoughtfully, looking at the others interestedly.

Matt gave a noticeable twitch and was looking shocked at Emilie. Emilie and Sylar noticed it too, and stared at Matt. Emilie looked a little scared, and before he could say anything, Claire felt a little prick in the small of her back, and immediately blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emilie could have seen Matt's twitch a mile away. The way he stared at her was scary, and very suspicious. She had noticed him looking at her before, but she decided not to care, more involved with Isabelle helping her change the bandage. He opened his mouth to say something, but stumbled and fell, along with Claire, Mohinder, Molly, Isabelle, Marie, and Noah. She had felt a prick too and looked at Gabriel. He had caught Mohinder and pulled a dart out of his neck. She recognized it as an animal tranquilizer, and felt another prick.

Peter was looking around frantically, but got slower as two more darts sank in. a third brought him down. Emilie snarled and pulled a dart out of her and sniffed it. It smelled sweaty and a little like fries, she threw it down and looked around for help. Nobody noticed them dropping like flies, they just kept walking and didn't give them a single glance. She looked around for anyone with a gun, or a dart shooter, but there was nothing. The smell was coming from right behind Gabriel, who was sinking to his knees as the 5th tranquilizer set in. she stumbled towards them, and fell as a 5th tranquilizer set into her stomach. She wished she wasn't injured, she would have lasted so much longer. She fell beside Mohinder and saw Gabriel struggle to get up, and fall, then there was just darkness.

"I'll get the Indian and the tall one" said Bruce, a burly henchman of about 6'7". He knelt and threw both of them over his shoulder. Brian, the short skinny one, picked up the blonde and the trench coat, Jody picked up the two emo looking ones, and Frank picked up the glasses and the cop. The new girl picked up the two children and motioned for them to come. She was hot, with straight brown hair and dark seductive eyes. Her face was pointed on her long neck, and she was very thin. She was pretty scary though, with her "ability". He was never sure what she was thinking, or what he was seeing. She sure helped a lot though; they would never have caught all of them without her.

"Hey, which ones do we take?" Jody yelled, struggling under the weight. He wasn't a very strong guy. Candice looked at him and scowled, he flinched and looked down.

"She just said the blonde woman and the child, nothing else." Candice said menacingly. Bruce looked around confused. There were at least two visible blondes; the preppy girl and the gothic girl who had blonde roots, but the trench coat woman might dye her hair too. Candice clearly had the same thought.

"Lets just take the women to her, we'll take the men somewhere else." She said and walked to where the van was parked. Once they got closer she let them see it, and they loaded them all in. the blonde started to wake up, but Candice stabbed another tranquilizer into her, and she fell back asleep. She turned to Brian and handed him a bunch of darts.

"Stab her with them every 5 minutes or so" she ordered, and then got in the driver's side of the van. They all jumped into the van, just as Candice started to drive away.


End file.
